Apple Cider and Cranberry Juice
by YesImAwkward
Summary: Kellic- Kellin Quinn/Vic Fuentes Fluff One Shot


Clive Oakley Boarding School is one of the most diverse schools you'd probably ever come across. Sure, most kids tended to stay wrapped up in their core group of friends, not caring for the other people who didn't have much in common with them, but the school still had a fair amount of all different kinds of people. Ranging from the stereotypical jocks and swagfags, to the poetic and creative art and music students, there was a unique mix of all kinds of kids. However, despite all of the distinct personalities and physical appearances you might come across and discover at Clive Oakley, there was one that Vic Fuentes had taken a special liking to. Of all the styles, shapes, sizes and colors of all the kids at the school, a certain person stood out boldly in his perspective, even though to everyone else, he was just 'that shy kid who never talked to anyone'.

Vic had been sent to boarding school around 5 months ago. His parents were never too supportive of him and often tended to neglect the poor Mexican, although they paid a heap of attention to his younger brother Mike. But of course the one thing they actually took notice to, was the one time he ever got into a fight. Vic had been being bullied at his school for being openly gay. He mostly ignored the provoking, because it was only a certain group of kids that would do it. But one day they finally tried out physical abuse on the skinny boy, and that's when things went downhill. Mr. and Mrs. Fuentes were furious as they read through the strongly worded email from a very exasperated vice principal, and immediately after they had buried Vic deep in a hole of shame and lectured him monotonously for 2 hours straight, they, having never had to punish anyone before, took things to extremes and sent the 17 year old off to boarding school without even hearing him out first. Though Vic had only thrown one or two punches out of pure self defense, the two parents thought their logic and reasoning was beyond the teenager's comprehension, and left him with no explanation of their harsh punishment before they shipped the boy off immediately the next week.

Though Vic had his fair share of friends and companions, not to mention love interests, at his old public school in San Diego, he didn't mind his new school too much after the first week, when his aggravatingly loud roommate had moved to another room upon request. He had said that Vic was 'distracting him from his homework with his stupid guitar', even though he had never attempted to so much as look at his assignments, and Vic's acoustics were often drowned out by the blaring of Two Chainz or Wocka Flocka throwing random lyrics about, anyway. The day his roommate left, was one of the best days of the school year for the long haired Mexican, as his irritating acquaintance was replaced by possibly the most gorgeous boy in the school.

Kellin Quinn was quiet and residing, and although he was a few inches taller than Vic, he still seemed quite small. Kellin was impossibly skinny, and the flesh stretched across his small frame was a creamy, pale white color. His face seemed to have a permanent pink tint to it, the shy boy blushing when he would so little as get called on in class, or be named 'honey' by the large female janitor. His piercing blue eyes were surrounded by long, full lashes and had perfectly sculpted eyebrows resting just above them. The boy's nose was petite and placed directly above his chapped, yet plump, pale pink lips, which were slightly split open and scabbed over on some spots due to his excessive lip biting habit. The soft-looking jet black locks that lay atop his head were swept across half of his face in an irresistible fringe and the rest fell to just above his shoulders, curling slightly at the ends, and framing his face perfectly. Overall, Kellin was beautiful; to say the least, but his coy and bashful ways had him lacking any friends, let alone a romantic relationship.

The day he had moved into Vic's room, a blush heated his face as soon as he laid eyes on his new roommate. "Hey, I'm Vic" Vic had said, a bit eager as his eyes roamed over every delicious inch of Kellin before he forced himself to tear his gaze back to his much less interesting homework. As Kellin saw Vic's wandering eyes, his blush went a shade deeper, and he barely whispered a cute and quiet "Hi" in response, before setting his things neatly at the end of his bed and crawling in to start his geometry assignment. "So, uh, what's your name?" Vic had asked. Kellin mentally slapped himself for not have saying it sooner. He was always beating himself up on the inside, and had only once or twice thought a halfway decent thing about himself. "K-Kellin" he had gotten out, before averting his eyes back to his knees that were pulled up to his chest, and the textbook resting in the center of them. "Oh, that's cool" Vic said, not knowing what else to say.

Vic had tried to make the boy talk again, trying conversation starters like, "So, do you like school so far?" and "What was your old roommate like?", but only getting a few short answers in response. He didn't want to make Kellin feel uncomfortable; if anything he wanted the exact opposite, so he had stopped talking once he noticed the boy starting to shift more than normal as he had to answer more and more of the Mexican's questions.

Now 5 months into the school year, Vic still savored every moment he heard the soft, sweet tone of Kellin's rarely sounding voice. Vic would always try and talk to the younger boy, never attempting to get a full conversation out of him, knowing he would fail, but he would mostly make small comments about Kellin's appearance that day or something he did in school, all of them being compliments. Kellin would only frantically shake his head in disagreement and let a crimson-colored heat spread across his cheeks whenever Vic would say something like "You did really well on your project, today" or "How do you get your hair to always look so good? It's perfect."

As the bell for dinner sounded, Vic suddenly looked up from the slow progress he had made in a history textbook, and felt his stomach clench and twist, pleading to be filled with food. "Hey, it's dinner, you coming?" Vic asked after tapping his roommate's bare shoulder to politely ask to pause his music and look up from his laptop. Kellin's bangs moved into his eyes a little more as he quickly shook his head no, looking back down to his computer and lightly running his fingertips across the keyboard, waiting for Vic to leave the room. Not that he wanted him to leave really; he enjoyed the tan boy's company in the cold dorm. But he wished Vic wouldn't stick around to hear his stomach growling furiously. Vic wasn't really expecting a different answer. Kellin hardly ever came to dinner, and was rarely spotted eating lunch either. As much as it concerned the Mexican, he decided it wasn't his business, and he didn't want to overwhelm the small boy with all of the excruciatingly curious questions he had for him. The older boy blew his breath out as his eyes searched Kellin's face, somehow hoping to find an explanation in his expression. As icy blue eyes locked with melting caramel ones, the younger boy's cheeks flushed a light pink and he looked down again to his computer. Vic shook his head lightly; somewhat disappointed that Kellin was yet again skipping dinner, and backed away from the blue eyed boy's bed to proceed to the door. His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion as he stole one more glance at his roommate before heading to the mess hall for a meal.

Vic arrived back at the room about an hour later, not having enjoyed himself as much as he had hoped. His conversations with a few of his friends were dull and unexciting, because he was completely and utterly distracted by the thought of a certain blue eyed boy. He couldn't get his mind to stop pondering the thought of Kellin's low eating habits. The usually very talkative teen remained almost completely quiet all throughout dinner, his leg bouncing up and down nonstop, and his fingertips drumming along the table anxiously. When his food was mostly finished, he quickly excused himself from his table, relieved he was finally going to be able to see Kellin again, even if it had only been an hour.

Vic stopped in front of the door to his room to calm down a little and to try and come off as a little less rushed and anxious, before nonchalantly striding into his room, acting as if he hadn't just spent his entire dinner time thinking about the cute, quiet boy sitting in his bed, studiously working on an assignment. Vic sat down on his own bed, realizing he should probably be doing homework too, but with a certain question on the tip of his tongue, he knew he couldn't focus on schoolwork now.

The Mexican sighed loudly into the painfully silent room, before he finally just came out with it. "Hey Kellin?" he asked, loud enough for the younger to hear over his music. Kellin's eyes widened slightly, not used to Vic trying to have a real conversation with him. "Y-yeah?" he responded quietly, blushing lightly at the way his name sounded coming from the brown eyes boy's mouth. The elder paused for a second before questioning, "Why…Why do you never eat?" hoping that it didn't sound as rude and intruding as it did in his head.

Kellin's face now had a sort of uneasy expression, and his eyes wandered anywhere in the room but towards Vic's direction as he closed his laptop. "Uh…uh, I, um…." The blue eyed boy tried to explain, but it felt too stupid to say out loud, not that he thought Vic would care much anyway. The brown eyed boy immediately took it the wrong way. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's not my business, I know… sorry…" Vic said, feeling unfamiliarly awkward and looking down. Kellin's pink cheeks flushed 2 shades deeper to a crimson color, silently giggling at how adorable Vic was.

Vic looked back up to see the dark haired boy's shoulders moving up and down lightly. "Why are you laughing at me?" he said, his doe brown eyes pleading like a puppy's to match the cute, playful pout on his face. Kellin's face fell immediately, not knowing what to say. "I-I wasn't, I-I was um," he tried, but his nervous stuttering prevented him from finishing his sentence before he let out a sigh, frustrated with himself. Now it was Vic's turn to giggle. "It's okay Kellin, I was just joking" Vic assured him, not taking his eyes away from that wonderful face.

He slowly stood and made his way to Kellin's bed, sitting fairly close to the blue eyed boy, making him squirm ever so slightly. "So, are you going to tell me?" Vic asked, leaning in just a bit to show off his concerned expression. Crystal blue eyes nervously danced around the room, not focusing on a certain spot for more than a second before wandering over to another faux point of interest. The Mexican waited patiently for an answer that he wasn't really sure he was going to receive. After maybe 2 minutes of nervous sighs and restless squirming, the younger's eyes finally locked onto his fiddling hands that were resting in his lap as he confessed to his roommate. "I have anorexia." It almost couldn't be classified as a whisper, it was barely audible. But Vic had heard it.

Kellin waited for the string of judgmental and hateful comments that were sure to come spewing out of the older boy's mouth. He had never told anyone except his parents, not that he had any friends to tell, and judging by his parents' reactions, he didn't think he really wanted to tell anyone else.

When Kellin had first admitted to his mother and father that he hadn't eaten for 3 weeks straight, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't the reaction he got. His mother looked straight at him, staring dead-on into his blue eyes, her facial expression just silently screaming at him, telling him he was insane. His father looked mostly angry, but he had a hint of the same look as his spouse. "Okay." his father had said, his facial expression now blank to match his wife's. They weren't in shock, they weren't worried, or angry or scared or any of that. _They just didn't care. _Kellin was on the verge of tears. He expected nothing and he was still let down. He nodded his head curtly before rushing up the stairs to go and cry in his room alone until he fell asleep, how he spent every single night. Miserable.

Around 2 months later, Kellin had realized that he was into males. Girls just didn't appeal to him at all, nor had they ever, really. One night at dinner, the blue eyed boy had come out to his parents; having to confess his sexuality to the only people he could really tell. "Uh, mom, dad… I… I-I'm gay." His mother had dropped her fork, the clanging it made on the plate being the only noise in the room. She looked at him, straight through him again, like he was crazy. Like he was a worthless freak. Her face also had a hint of disappointment in it too, like she expected so much more from her son, but this was all she got. This no good, absolutely awful excuse for a child. His father's face was expressionless for a little while, before he lost control of his inhibitions and started to scream and shout at his newfound homosexual son.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY? FIRST YOU TELL US YOU'RE FUCKING ANOREXIC, AND IF THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU FULL OF ENOUGH SHIT, YOU GO AND TELL ME YOU'RE A LOW LIFE FAGGOT? THIS IS NOT THE SON I RAISED, I EXPECT SO MUCH MORE FROM YOU, BUT YOU LET ME DOWN COMPLETELY! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! I WANT YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE IN THE NEXT WEEK OR I SWEAR, I'LL THROW YOU OUT MYSELF, DAMN IT!" he had screamed in his face.

A little later, his mother had calmed her husband down, although she agreed with him completely. They sent their only son off to boarding school within the next 2 days, wanting him out of their sight and lives for as long as they could before he finished school.

That was the night Kellin's anxiety disorder worsened to a full extent, and he had decided he wouldn't be consuming anything at all until he was actually worth something. His flashback ran through his mind as he sat there with a confused yet concerned and sad looking Vic, who was trying to pull him back to reality. "Kellin? Kellin, are you okay?" the brown eyed boy asked, gripping the small teen's bony shoulders and shaking him out of his thoughts. "S-sorry, I-I'm fine" he lied, furiously wiping away a few salty tears that had escaped from his eyes. "Kellin. You're crying" Vic said. "S-sorry" he said, trying to rid his face of all tears, but failing as they were coming too fast. He was jumping to conclusions and the thought of switching rooms lingered in the back of his mind. Vic's mouth turned up into a smile, biting his lip and trying as hard as he could not giggle at how insanely adorable Kellin was. "What are you sorry for? I'm really glad you told me." The Mexican was now impossibly close to the younger boy, his tan hand wrapped around both of Kellin's small wrists while his free hand cleared his face of tears.

After 5 long minutes of nothing but quiet sniffles and intense eye staring, Vic finally spoke up. "I want to help you, Kellin." The dark haired boy's eyes pricked with fresh tears and his bottom lip started to quiver. He didn't want Vic to help him. Then he would get to know him. He didn't want Vic to get to know him. He was a freak. "Hey, hey, it's alright, I won't make you feel uncomfortable or anything, I promise" Vic said as he pulled the small, delicate boy into an embrace. "Just… come to dinner with me tomorrow? Please?" he asked, his caramel eyes just begging Kellin to say yes. After a bit of pondering, a small, weak whisper of "Okay" meant that Kellin had agreed. "Really? Thank you so much, Kellin, I…I just don't want anything to happen to you" Vic said before gently pecking the younger's pale, tear streaked, and now rosy pink cheek. He didn't even wait for a response before heading over to his bed and turning over to go to sleep with a content smile, anticipating the next day.

The next day, most of Vic's classes were filled with dozens of quick glances over to the shy boy at the back of the classroom. He was so glad he shared most of his classes with him, even if they never really talked. He just loved to stare at his gorgeous features, and could quite honestly do it all day. Take now for example, as Vic sneaked a quick peek at the skinny boy, his eyes lingered for longer than he expected them to, just finding the way Kellin's hair hung in his face as he wrote adorable.

"Mr. Fuentes?" his history teacher had called him out. "Something interesting in the back of the classroom?" she questioned condescendingly, curious as to what he would say. What Vic wanted to say was, "Yes. That cute, dark haired boy in the corner over there? He's really interesting, to say the least. He's so adorable and seems so fragile that I want to hold him in my arms all day and kiss him every time I get the chance. He's what I'm taking precious study time to stare at, and what I wish could be mine. To be honest, he's way more important to me than this class, and we're barely even acquainted." But instead he smiled stupidly to himself and shook his head no.

Right before lunch, Vic grabbed Kellin's thin arm to stop him from hiding away in their room. "Hey Kellin, do you think you could…um, c-come to lunch with me?" Vic had asked a bit shyly. A bashful heat rose to the younger teen's face and his eyes were blown wide. He didn't really want to be around all of those people who could freely eat their hearts out without a concern in the world. He thought dinner would be a onetime thing, the only time he would have to see that all year. But the cute and sincere look on the Mexican's face made him blush even harder and meekly nod his head to signal an okay. The brown eyed boy's face lit up immediately. "Aw, really? Thank you so much Kells!" he smiled brightly at him. The red tint on Kellin's face crawled down his neck at the nickname he had just received. Vic just giggled a bit at how cute the dark haired boy looked when he was embarrassed, and linked their hands together so he could drag him to the cafeteria.

Lunch was quiet; to say the least, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. Kellin kept his nose buried in an impossibly long book, not wanting to even glance at the other kids devouring their food. And Vic, as creepy as it may sound, mostly just stared at his roommate for almost the whole time, drinking in every perfect feature the boy had to offer. But after Vic had barely gotten through half of his own meal, he realized Kellin wasn't eating. "Kel, um, aren't you gonna eat?" he asked, his eyes glinting with a bit of disappointment and his usually turned-up lips hanging down in a slight frown. Kellin peeked over his book, dreading to see the pleading look on the elder's face. He slowly shook his head, and quickly returned to his book, attempting to pick up on reading, but knowing full well he wouldn't be able to with Vic's begging caramel eyes burning through the cover.

Kellin finally sighed and set down his book. "I…I-I guess I could drink something" he quietly choked out. "Please?" Vic said, resorting to almost begging. More of the teen's black locks fell in front of his eyes as he nodded his head and made his way over to the drink station. He grabbed a cup, the textured plastic feeling odd and unwelcoming in his bony hand. None of the beverages seemed to urge him on to drink, though. He didn't want lemonade, the white milk seemed unappealing, and he certainly wasn't interested in just plain water. But as a certain 2 juices caught his eye, memories of his childhood started to flood his mind like a tidal wave.

"Mom, I'm _so_thirsty; dad kept beating me at our game and we played _all _day. Can I please have some juice?" a 9 year old Kellin Quinn had asked his mother. "Of course, what do you want?" his mother had asked sweetly, opening the refrigerator to let an eager Kellin peer in and view his choices. "Mmm… that one's my favorite… but that one tastes really good too… can I have them both mixed together?" he questioned, excited to try out his idea. "Y-you want apple cider and cranberry juice _mixed together_?" his mother had asked, finding it a bit strange that her son would favor such an odd combination. "Oh, is that what they're called? Well then… yeah!" the boy exclaimed, still longing for his thirst to be quenched. "Uh, okay, I guess so" she had replied, and filled a glass halfway with chilled apple cider and half with sweet cranberry juice. As soon as the concoction dripped onto Kellin's tongue and down his throat, he immediately gulped it all down; loving the unique blend of the two different tastes.

For everyday following that, when Kellin would get home from school, he would heave out the two jugs of juice and pour himself a cup of apple cider and cranberry juice. But over the years, Kellin's parents had both been laid off of their jobs, and they could barely afford normal necessities, so Kellin's favorite drinks were out of the question. And by the time they were stable with money again, Kellin's anorexia had kicked in, and the thought of his favorite drink never crossed his mind for almost 8 years.

Kellin was a deer in headlights, as the memory came crashing into him. Although he achingly started to miss his childhood, he reluctantly poured himself a drink; half apple cider, half cranberry. When he sat back down at his table, he only stared at the mixture, not knowing whether he should let every kid in the school, including his incredibly hot roommate, watch him struggle to swallow it down. "Come on Kellin, you can do it" Vic said softly. Kellin just shook his head with an almost sickened look and pushed the cup away from him. Vic sighed and walked around the table, sitting next to Kellin, whose head was now on the table, covered by his thin arms. Vic rubbed his back gently while he tried to figure out what to say. "What's in it, anyway?" the Mexican questioned when he noticed the strange color of the liquid in Kellin's cup. "Um, i-it's um, a-apple cider a-and cranberry juice?" the younger boy mumbled into the table, not looking up to see the expectant judgmental look on Vic's face. "Oh…" the tan boy replied, at a loss for words. Sure it was a bit weird, but it was also kind of… _cute, _in a way.

"Kellin, _please_ drink it" he persisted. Kellin slowly lifted his head and pulled the cup towards him. His hands were shaking, nothing out of the ordinary for him due to his anxiety, but blood rushed to his cheeks to show his embarrassment. He didn't want Vic to think he was a complete freak and leave him, but he didn't want him to have to be seen with that weird quiet kid who looks like he's going to choke on whatever he drinks or eats.

"Y-you don't have to stay with me, people are already starting to stare. I get it if it r-ruins your reputation, or whatever. Y-you can go if you n-need to" Kellin quietly stuttered out. It got an immediate, almost exasperated response out of Vic. "I don't care what other people think Kellin; I'm not leaving you alone here. I want you to be okay, and if I walk away now you're probably only going to get worse. Now come on, drink up" Vic said. It was a forceful statement covered by a gentle tone. There was no hiding the deep red tint that was spread across Kellin's pale cheeks, now.

He raised the cup to his abused lips and cringed when he felt liquid slide down his throat for the first time in weeks. As much as he hated the sensation, he kept at it, forcing down the drink until the cup was empty. Just as soon as he drained the cup, he regretted it. He didn't deserve this. His body didn't deserve any food or drink or anything in his system. He wasn't worthy of care. He was _worthless._ He felt so many eyes on him, giving him confused and judgmental stares. He started to cry. Kellin stood up abruptly, furiously wiping away the tears on his face as he charged out of the cafeteria, leaving an upset and confused Vic to run after him.

By the time Vic had made it to their shared room, the door was already closed, but Kellin, being as sweet as he was, didn't lock it. Vic took a deep breath to prepare himself for the emotional conversation he was sure to have, before gripping the knob on the door and slipping into the room. Kellin was sitting on his bed, head down, fingers tracing over the all too visible veins on his wrists.

"Hey Kells" Vic said, sitting down next to the pale boy so that their thighs were touching. "Y-you okay?" the Mexican asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't ok. His usually bright eyes were dull and weary, unwelcoming really. His hair was tangled and splayed everywhere in awkward directions, a result of bony hands running through it over and over again. His cheeks were flushed pink, but for once, not because he was blushing. His eyes were pushing more and more tears down his face with no mercy. But as fragile and broken as Kellin was, to Vic, he still looked absolutely beautiful.

Vic gently pulled Kellin's hands away from his face and tilted his chin up so their eyes could meet. "Kellin. I won't make you do that again, you don't have to. I shouldn't have made you do anything you didn't want to do. I'm sorry Kells. I'll think more next time" he said, staring into the teen's red rimmed eyes. "It's not your fault Vic, I was just…" he tried, but his eyes brimmed with more unshed tears. Vic brushed away the few more that had fallen and let him continue. "I know you o-only want to help, but I just d-don't see w-why you would want to. I-I'm not really worth the trouble" he stuttered out in between tears. But Vic wasn't having it.

"Kellin! You're the exact opposite of worthless, you're absolutely gorgeous and stunning and adorable. And sometimes, I can barely stop myself…" he trailed off, not knowing if he should enter that territory. "S-stop yourself from what?" Kellin asked. Not another word was said, as Vic's lips came crashing onto the younger boy's with so much force he would've toppled over if the Mexican hadn't held on to his waist. Kellin was frozen under Vic's touch, but enjoyed the kiss all the same. It was what both of them had secretly wanted since Kellin had moved into his room. Vic's lips moved gracefully against Kellin's, not caring that he wasn't moving along, because the quiet whimper he elicited from him was enough of a say that he liked it.

All too soon, their lips parted, both slightly gasping for air. "From doing that" Vic finished. "Kellin, w-will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, his hand sneaking its way to Kellin's, lacing their fingers together. Kellin's all too familiar blush appeared on his face, the deepest shade of red Vic had ever seen it, but making it all more of a reason why he wanted to be with him. "Y-yes" Kellin said, locking eyes with Vic and smiling shyly. The Cheshire cat grin that practically glowed on Vic's face wasn't enough to show his happiness. He brought a hand behind Kellin's neck and pulled him forwards until their lips collided again. And that was how their relationship started. All it took for each of them was one person to care. Not even fully understand, but just someone to be there for them.

After that, every day at Clive Oakley got better and better. Every day, Vic would drag his slowly recovering anorexic boyfriend to lunch and dinner, the look in his eyes convincing Kellin that he wasn't worthless at all, but, the exact opposite. Every day, Kellin would drink his cup of apple cider and cranberry juice, grasping on to the memory it brought from his childhood. Eventually he started eating too, but he would never have a meal without that cup of his favorite drink.

It had been a particularly long day at school, and Vic and Kellin were glad to be able to cozy up in their room together, just the mere presence of one another being enough to calm any fear, worry or problem they might've encountered during the day. It was just after dinner, and Kellin was lying in between Vic's legs on his bed, reading another agonizingly long book. Vic was content with just sitting there with his eyes slowly drooping, twirling the younger's soft, jet-black locks in his fingers. But before he could fall asleep, a thought hit him. It had been 3 months since they started dating, and he realized, he had helped Kellin. He was eating again. He felt something, he felt loved. And it was all he could do to not attack the boy with kisses every time he would so much as see his face. A confession nagged at the back of his mind. "Hey, Kells?" he asked, still running his fingers through the younger's long hair. After Kellin closed his book, he looked up at his boyfriend, wondering what he was going to say. "I love you" the tan boy said. The blood rushed to Kellin's cheeks, like it did all too much, as he whispered an "I love you, too" in response.

The smile that shone on Vic's face was enough to light up an entire city; it was so full of happiness and love. He leaned down to lock his lips with Kellin's, gently moving his mouth so that they were in sync and harmony. And as he slipped his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, he couldn't help but smile even wider into the kiss, as the distinct taste of apple cider and cranberry met with his tongue.


End file.
